


A crack in the glass

by Jura_lyn



Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkness, Power Outage, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Stargazing, Stars, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: what better time to stargaze than when there's a power outagefluff
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986931
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	A crack in the glass

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm
> 
> I did the 15minute4me test
> 
> it literally said I'm 95% depressed  
> How?
> 
> anyway, here is this random thing I wrote instead of finishing Breathing Yellow like I said I would

Of course, the power has to shut down the moment he’s streaming. Tommy groans in the darkness of his room. He looks around, trying to find his phone, hoping to have some sort of a light source. It’s pretty late, and a winter night. There was barely any light. He eventually finds his phone. He wants to put his flashlight on but hesitates when he sees his battery.

He barely has 5% left. He closes his phone, not wanting to use all of his battery on trying to get out of his room. Tommy sighs and stands up carefully from his game chair. He keeps one of his hands on the chair, with the other he flaps aimlessly in the sky, hoping to find some grip. He shuffles carefully with his feet over the ground. He didn’t clean his room, so that could end up pretty bad.

A crash from outside his room, followed by a series of curses, scares him enough to lose his grip and fall down also. He groans and pushes himself back up. He flaps around with his hands around, feeling his desk to his right. That must mean that his door is right in front of him.

He carefully tests this theory and sighs in relief when his hand bumps into the door. He shuffles closer to the door, only taking his hand of the closet when almost his whole body was touching the door.

He opens the door. He doesn’t know what he expected, everything is pure blackness. He uses the wall to guide him through the wall carefully. He looks behind him, still seeing nothing when a huge body crashes into him. “Watch where you’re going,” Techno’s deep voice spoke.

“Does it seem like I can see anything, Technoblade?” Tommy shoots back. He finds the wall again with his hand, sighing in relief. He can faintly feel techno’s eyes on him, even if he can’t see him. “I’m sorry that your eyes are better than mine, can you please help me?” Unfortunately, the only thing Tommy could hear was the shuffling of feet. “What are you doing?”

He’s hoisted up before he can react. His brother carries him bridal style downstairs. He can almost feel Techno’s smirk. “Let me down you fucking bitch,” He fights the tight grip. Nothing works, not that Tommy had any hope for his struggling to work in the first place. He can feel them walk down the stairs.

“Found the gremlin lost in the dark,” Techno announces. Tommy guesses they are in the same room as Phil and Wilbur are. Techno lets go of him and he has to catch himself before he falls down on the ground. “You fucking bitch,” Tommy can hear Phil’s laugh.

“I was peacefully streaming, and now we don’t have any power,” Tommy complains. He can feel Techno push him down on the couch. He looks up to where he guesses Techno is and glares.

“We’re still waiting for a call for more information,” Phil explains. Tommy hums. He may never admit it, but he isn’t fond of the dark, especially since his vision in the dark sucks like hell. As if on cue, Phil’s phone rings. 

Tommy doesn’t pay attention to what is being said. He doesn’t really know where any of the three are seated. He doesn’t even know if Wil’s truly here. It sucks badly.

“The power will be out for at least tomorrow morning,” Phil announces. Tommy sighs. Amazing. He rubs his temple before sighing and looking at what he thinks may be the ground. The other three must have seen his reaction, as they immediately wanted to distract him. “Maybe we can play some board games with candle lights?” Phil proposes.

“That’s lame, I’m tired of the games we have at home,” So Wilbur is in the room, that’s good to know. He can hear Techno hum in agreement. Tommy rolls his eyes. They don’t play board games that much, but they had three of them so they grew tired of them quickly.

Phil argues, but it’s quickly overthrown by the other two complaining as their lives depend on it. Phil tries to shoot other alternatives, but the twins always have a bad thing to say about it. Tommy thinks about what he wants to do.

“Can we watch the stars,” Tommy requested, looking up at the three human forms. Everything began to become a bit more clearer now. He can see Phil standing up in the middle of the kitchen, Techno leaning against the counter, and Wil sitting on the other couch. “If there’s no light, we should be able to see some stars,” He reasons.

They all three agree quickly, too quickly. Tommy knows they want to make him feel better, he’s not stupid. Wil and Techno are quick to run upstairs, probably to get some stuff. Tommy opens the backdoor and walks into the garden. The grass is wet and he’s on naked feet. It’s pretty cold. He looks up and can faintly see some stars on the horizon.

Techno walks out the door, a ton of blankets and pillows in his arms. Techno puts everything in a heap, only taking the blanket used for picnics out. He spreads the blanket out evenly in a single movement. Tommy grabs himself a pillow and a blanket. He lies down next to Techno, who has already tucked himself in underneath the blankets.

Phil walks out, pretzels and chips in his hands. Wil walks out behind him, guitar in his hands. They don’t say anything when they put the snacks next to the blanket, and when Wil begins to sing a song softly.

Tommy drowns in the melody. He doesn’t think he has heard it before. The stars shine brighter than before. It shines like it always has in his dreams. He smiles softly, not touching any of the snacks.

“I didn’t know you liked the stars,” Phil notes. Tommy looks next to him, looking Phil in the eyes.

“They’re just very fascinating, honestly,” Tommy begins, looking back up to the dark sky. “They’re all alone, no one around them. Still, they shine so brightly,” Tommy has never been so poetic before, he kinda likes it though.

Phil hums, taking a snack. Wil stops singing and joins the heap of people and blankets. He can hear Techno and Wil argue about Wil not having enough space on the blanket. Tommy laughs slightly at their bantering.

He falls asleep quicker than he would’ve liked. If he could choose, he would’ve looked at those stars forever. He doesn’t really mind when he wakes up next to his family, all of them still asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
